Just Give Me a Reason
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Inspired by Just Give Me a Reason by Pink. It's after the war and Harry and Ginny are back together, but is everything okay between Ginny and The Boy Who Lived…..Twice.


Just Give Me a Reason

Inspired by Just Give Me a Reason by Pink. It's after the war and Harry and Ginny are back together, but is everything okay between Ginny and The Boy Who Lived…..Twice.

Ginny Weasley walked the length of her small bedroom, the war was over, she lost her brother and friends and came close to losing the love of her life. True Voldemort was dead and the war was over, but the image of seeing Harry in Hagrid's arms….. "dead" was enough that Ginny wanted to kill Harry for real, because that image almost killed her.

She found Harry after the war in the Gryffindor common room in one of the arm chairs. She hugged him like she didn't want to let go. But she was healing from scars that the war had caused and she wanted Harry back in her life. Harry and Ginny got be together not long after returning home to the Burrow, but there was healing that was taken place and she felt that they would never learn to love again.

She walked the distance to a muggle CD player where she pressed play not knowing what CD was in the player. Until Pink's Just Give Me a Reason started to play, remember that Hermione and her was listening to Pink earlier in the day. Because the song described how she felt.

Ginny:

"_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them"_

"_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love"_

"_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again"_

Harry had stopped by Ginny's door to talk and then he heard the CD player start and the song began to play, knowing the song since he heard Ginny play it almost non stop, he started Nate Ruess's part of the song and moved into the room

Harry:

"_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

Ginny:

_(Oh, we had everything)_

Harry:

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

Ginny:

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

Harry:

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You still lie so close to me, oh, oh_

Both:

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Harry:

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

Both:

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Ginny:

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

Harry:

_I'll fix it for us_

Ginny:

_We're collecting dust _

_But our love's enough_

Harry:

_You're holding it in_

Ginny:

_You're pouring a drink_

Harry:

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

Ginny:

_We'll come clean_

Both:

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Ginny:

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again _

Ginny broke the silence after turning off the CD player "we should do this again sometime" Ginny said wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. "Do you mean the duet? Or something else?" Harry asked lightly leaning his head against hers and looking in those chocolate brown eyes of hers. Ginny looked up at Harry and into those green eyes, "the duet, and what 'something else' did you have in mind?" Ginny asked never breaking eye contact. Harry looked deep in to her eyes "I'm not sure, I came up here to talk to about us and I guess I have my answer".

"Answer to what?" Ginny asked moving a hand to the back of his neck. "Do you still love me?" Harry said hopefully. Ginny sighed and cupped his face in her hands. "Ever since I was eleven years old and I still do, I love you Harry." Harry smiled at her "I love you too." They stood there for a moment until Harry asked "Are we still okay, I've been away from you for a year and I don't plan on leaving you again, I don't think I could cope if you…Ginny cut him off "Harry James Potter, listen to me and listen closely, I love you and yes I know we've been apart for a year, I hope you don't because I'm holding on you tight and never letting you go." Harry leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Ginny ran her fingers though his hair, Harry had one hand on her back and the other on her head. They paused long enough to Harry to point his wand at the door to shut and lock the door and put a silencing charm on the door.

Later on that evening when the family gather at the table Hermione asked Ginny "Are you and Harry okay?" Ginny look at Hermione and said "I think so, we've learned that we can love each other again" Ginny turned to Harry and smiled. Yes they did learn to love each other again.


End file.
